


Summer Rain

by DOA



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dead Aang (Avatar), F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOA/pseuds/DOA
Summary: “It’s the start of summer in the Fire Nation when Zuko knows.”Aang passes, and Zuko reflects on the first year of summer rain in the Fire Nation.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are the past and regular font is the present.
> 
> I hope you all like it!

It’s the start of summer in the Fire Nation when Zuko knows. 

He’s always hated summers in the Fire Nation. The air is dense with water that never falls, never reveals the relief of the rain. 

He’s sitting by the pond with Iroh, his grandson, who is visiting for the summer while he’s between assignments after his promotion. He’s nineteen, and Zuko wants to say the boy is too young to be so high up, to have so much weight on his shoulders, but he figures he can’t say anything about that. He and Aang were sixteen and twelve when Aang defeated Ozai, a far cry from where he sits now, at seventy.

He thinks of the last time Aang visited, of the hours laying around by the same pond, rain falling all around them. The memory makes Zuko smile.

That is, until he feels a raindrop hit his nose.

It’s a light, pleasant rain. One that hits him alone, to the point where his grandson is perfectly dry despite sitting next to him. Iroh stands in shock, going into a fighting stance.

“Grandfather, what’s happening?” Iroh asks, and Zuko can’t do anything but stare at the cloud above him. He can’t answer Iroh, but in that moment, he knows what the answer is.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_“Only you would use a parasol.” Aang announces his presence, a smile hanging off his face as Zuko turns his head to the gate, where his friend stands._

_It’s been a few months since he’s paid a visit, and Zuko can’t help but notice the way his jawline is growing more square with age, something he’s noticed of the boy who’s no longer a teenager. His face grows sharper as he grows taller, to the point the twenty year old before Zuko has reached his height._

_“I hate the summer.” He greets instead of a hello, and Aang quirks an eyebrow._

_“You're a fire bender, aren’t you supposed to love the sun?” Aang teases with a laugh, and Zuko thinks the sun somehow grew brighter._

_“It’s more the air that bothers me. This just helps me stay comfortable.” Zuko tells him and Aang flicks his fingers, sending a gust of wind under the umbrella and sending it flying._

_“You’re friends with an airbender, remember?” Aang says, walking towards Zuko now, who rolls his eyes._

_“A dramatic one at that.” He smirks and opens his arms as Aang instantly pulls Zuko in his._

_“I missed you.” He whispers, and Zuko’s hold tightens._

  
  


* * *

  
  


When Zuko gets to Air Temple Island, he isn’t surprised to see Sokka’s ship next to his own. Isn’t surprised to walk in and see Toph as well, who looks more distraught than Zuko has ever seen her. Sokka is off to the side, head in Suki’s lap, so it’s safe to assume that he’s not much better.

Tenzin and Kya are drafting a letter to Bumi, who’s on a ship right now. They both hug Zuko as soon as they see him.

“How is she?” Zuko asks, and Kya’s eyes fall.

“Not good.” She answers, and Tenzin rubs his eyes before turning back to the paper.

Zuko finds his way back to the room Katara and Aang share.

Katara kneels next to her bed, where a figure lays under a sheet. Her face is in her hands until the door shutting rings in the room. Her head darts up, looking to Zuko at the door.

“Get out.” She says, voice contorted in the anger her blank face doesn’t show. Zuko instead stands at the door, taking a shaking breath as his eyes land on the sheet, outlining something so familiar to him.

“Get out!” Katara screams, blindly throwing ice in his direction that he melts before it even reaches halfway.

Because Katara and Zuko are opposites, but the same. Two sides of the same coin. Fire and water. Both powerful. Both emotional. Both with hearts that are broken the same.

He moves across the room and kneels in a puddle of water that doesn’t move again. He pulls Katara into his arms and she breaks. 

Zuko doesn’t show it, but he does too.

* * *

  
  


_“I miss the rain.” Zuko says the second day of Aang’s visit, laying on his balcony, Aang sitting out next to him, legs perpendicular to him with the nomad using his stomach for a pillow for his arms that hold his head. Aang looked to the stars as if they held all the answers. Zuko wonders if he looks at Aang the same way._

_“It rains here.” Aang says, mind somewhere between his body and somewhere else. Zuko doesn’t know where, but he knows he’ll never be there. The closest thing he’ll ever get to it is while watching the nomad, in moments like that. The sky could be falling and Zuko’s not sure he would notice in that moment._

_“Not in the summer.” Zuko tells him, lifting a hand to trace Aang’s tattoo down his neck, a habit he’s not sure he knows when he started or why Aang is okay with it. Maybe it’s the same reason he lets Aang lay on him as he watches the stars. “I miss summer rain.” He clarifies and Aang looks over to him, eyes curious._

_“So that’s why you don’t like summers here.” He says, and Zuko sighs._

_“I miss the Earth Kingdom a lot. Especially the summers.” Zuko explains, head leaning back as he looks up. His hands still absently run along the arrow, not even having to look at the familiar path._

_“Even when the world was falling apart, it was so calm.” Aang says and Zuko nods, staring at one star that almost blinks among the others._

_“I learned a lot there. About life and myself. Before the crystal catacombs I thought I would spend the rest of my life making tea. I actually liked the idea.” Zuko murmurs, eyes on the star. He feels Aang shift on his stomach, and he lets out a quiet sigh._

_“We were so young.” He whispers and Zuko lets out a small laugh._

_“We still are.” He says, looking from the star in the sky to something just as bright, right in front of him. He looks pensive, eyes focused with a small smile on his face. Thoughtful, but content._

_“Yeah, we are.”_

* * *

  
  


The ceremony is long. Far too long. Too many people giving speeches, too many people crying, too much to remind Zuko of exactly what a funeral is for.

Sokka stands next to Zuko, who’s leaning into him, being present without showing. Zuko doesn’t know how Sokka can be so strong. Toph is on his other side, with her daughters, and even they look surprised at the way she clings to Zuko’s hand. Zuko uses it as an anchor.

Katara stands with her children, in front of the rest of them. Tenzin is holding her, ever the mama’s boy. Bumi is crying on Kya’s shoulder, and it’s odd to see the seasoned general being so openly emotional. Zuko guesses Aang always had that sort of control over others.

It isn’t until everyone is back at the house that Zuko talks to Katara. He finds her out on the porch, wiping her face as she leans against the railing. Zuko sits on the one opposite of her, looking out on the water.

“I’m going back to the South Pole.” She tells him and Zuko nods.

“I think that’ll be good for you.” He answers and she nods.

“You should come too.” She tells him and that has him looking up in surprise.

“But the Fire Nation-”

“Izumi can run it for awhile.” She says, a smile forming on her tearful face. “You need to grieve, Zuko. You won’t let yourself if you go back there.” She calls him out, motherly as ever even with her own children. Someone Zuko has always looked to, even as a teenager. 

Still, he finds himself shaking his head, because if she’s still motherly, he is still the pinnacle of stubbornness.

“I’ve grieved.”

“Have you cried?” She asks and he looks down. He knows he’s given his answer. She stands, and pats his shoulder. “How about I come to the Fire Nation first then. It’d be good for me.” She says and Zuko turns his head to meet her eye.

“Why?” He asks, and she smiles.

“Because you do anything for the people you love.” She says and Zuko allows himself to smile for her. 

He nods. “Then of course.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


_“Katara’s pregnant.” Aang tells him the next night, voice quiet. As if everything is in that. Zuko supposes it is. But for some reason, his stomach ties into knots._

_It’s the same as the night before, staring at the stars. Aang lays on Zuko, Zuko runs his hands on arrows, and something in him aches._

_“That’s great, Aang.” He says, hoping his voice doesn’t sound as tight as his throat feels. Aang nods._

_“It is.” He answers, laying his arms down so his head is resting on Zuko’s stomach. His voice sounds tense too. It has Zuko raising an eyebrow._

_“You don’t sound so sure.” His finger moves, pale skin contrasting blue. The back under his hand moves as Aang sighs._

_“I’ve been talking to Katara. We got married so young and we’re starting a family and I just…” He trails off, looking up to Zuko. He takes a breath, pressing his forehead to Zuko’s chest. Zuko continues tracing, as if tracing the lines that make up the boy._

_“You’re scared.” Zuko finishes for him and Aang sighs._

_“Not so much scared. I need to make sure I’m ready.” He says and Zuko nods._

_“I think you’ll be a great father.” Zuko tells him and Aang smiles._

_“I just need to tie some loose ends first.” Aang tells him and Zuko raises an eyebrow._

_“What do you mean?” Zuko questions, and Aang props himself up so his chin is on Zuko’s chest._

_“Katara and I were talking. About our relationship.” Aang says, finger moving along Zuko’s chest, that’s aching so much that it’s all Zuko can feel. “And I love her. I love her so much. But I think I hold someone else in my heart the same way. And she told me it’s okay.” He explains and Zuko can’t think clearly, or even speak. He nods, and Aang sighs. “So I came here.”_

_“You came here?”_

_“Is that okay?” He asks with something that sounds a lot like hope. Zuko feels it too. Feels it in the way Aang’s finger stops on his chest, and those grey eyes lock on him, and how Zuko’s chest is tight for a different reason._

_But Zuko, he still fears hope at times. Especially when it comes to feelings, because he knows what he wants to say, wants to do, wants to believe, but there’s a part of him that whispers that he's wrong._

_So he nods, with a forced smile. “If I can help you figure it out, I’d be glad to.” He says, and it’s a lie, and Aang doesn’t need to know earth bending to know that. Zuko can tell by the way his eyes fall, and his smile weakens for a second._

_“Thanks Zuko.”_

_“Of course.”_

_And Zuko feels hope slip away._

  
  


* * *

  
  


Katara loves turtleducks as much as Zuko does.

She’s much better with them, though. She bends the water to play with the babies, nothing more than a flick of her hand. They squeak happily and swim to Zuko when they’re tired out, where he sits waiting with bread. Zuko hasn’t felt this relaxed since he got the news.

“So is this what you two would do during the day?” Katara asks and Zuko rolls his eyes.

“You mean when we weren’t rebuilding the world?” He snaps, but there’s no venom, and she knows it. She chuckles.

“He always spoke fondly of you. Even before he talked to me about you.” She tells him, and he smiles.

“He loved you so much, Katara.” He says as a turtleduck climbs up on his lap. He pats it’s head lightly, and it rubs against his hand.

“He loves you too.” The smile can be heard in her voice, a woman with so much love. With enough love and confidence that she let others around her be open to love in all forms. Zuko couldn’t be more grateful for her. 

He takes into account her words, how they’re not past. They’re present. Aang has probably already been reborn. Zuko can't help but feel a little bitter about it, knowing that some people have new hope for the Avatar moving forward, and Zuko just wants the old one back.

Zuko nods, and looks down as the turtleduck moves back to play in the water, and soon Zuko can’t tell which young bird is the one from his lap.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_It’s a few days later and Zuko hasn’t heard from Aang. Knows the boy is still there, Aang has never been one to leave without a word. Zuko had a messenger send him a note, only to hear he had locked himself in his room, with the assurance he was waiting on an important letter. Zuko decides not to question it, despite how hard it was to have the boy so close yet out of his reach._

_He’s walking around the pond, after a week of this, when suddenly it’s raining. No clouds roll in, just rain coming from blue skies._

_“Sorry it took so long.” A voice Zuko would know anywhere says from behind him, and Zuko turns to see Aang, moving his hand as if bending the rain. It doesn’t take more than a second for Zuko to figure out why._

_“How?” He asks, looking up to the clear sky. Aang chuckles._

_“I sent a letter asking Katara how to do this. Still trying to figure out how to make clouds.” He explains as he walks forward, until there’s almost no space between the two of them. Zuko looks to the boy, standing at eye level with him, and has to hold his breath._

_“Why?” His voice is a whisper, and Aang’s voice is shy as he answers._

_“Katara always tells me you do anything for the people you love.” He says, eyes falling between them, shy in a way he’s never seen before. “And she knows that I’m in love with you.” He tells Zuko, a warm smile crossing his face. Zuko feels his eyes widen, his heart pound, and that hope he thought he lost comes back full force._

_“You are?” He asks, because he wants to be sure, and Aang lets out a small laugh as he looks up to Zuko._

_“Yeah. I am. That’s why I came here, because I don’t want to start this next part in my life without you in it, and I know you might not feel the same, but I needed to know.” He says and Zuko can’t find words. He’s never been good at them, but he’s always been better with action._

_So he takes Aang’s face into his hands, dripping with the rain he’s still bending absently around them, and presses his lips against his._

_Zuko knows it’s the first of many. The first of many kisses with Aang under the rain, the first of many days knowing Aang felt the same._

_The first day he spends in the Fire Nation summer heat with rain falling around him, he knows love._

  
  


* * *

  
  


Toph visits about two months after the funeral. Sokka has been by fairly often, checking in on the two, sometimes with Suki and sometimes alone. This time, he brought Toph, and Zuko finds himself relieved to be out of the Kyoshi warrior’s watchful gaze.

Zuko has always had a soft spot for Toph. She understands what being a single parent is like, and they’ve become close because of that.

She’s as powerful as ever. Time has weighed her down none, and because of that, she stands strong in front of Zuko, Katara, and Sokka as the four of them spar.

It’s still as intense as it’s always been, but Zuko feels like something’s missing. It’s only stated as Toph falls on the ground, bending the earth beneath her to lift to a bed.

“It’s not the same. You guys are predictable.” She says, and Katara and Zuko look to each other, panting as Toph lounges easily.

“We’ve been sparring for years. It’s bound to happen.” Sokka says and Toph sighs.

“Twinkle Toes kept things interesting.” She jokes, bending seats for the three of them. She’s quiet for a moment, and Katara sits.

“You miss him.” She guesses and Toph scoffs.

“Of course I do.” She admits as if she’s not admitting anything that wasn’t obvious. It makes Zuko feel weak. Toph is never vulnerable, but age has made her more candid with her feelings, as if they don’t hold any weight despite being heavy with it.

“So.” Sokka starts as Toph plays with the meteor Sokka gave her, that she never goes anywhere without. It’s a habit she’s never broken, after all these years. “Are you two gonna get married now?” He asks and that has both of them letting out small laughs.

“No, I don’t think I ever want to marry again.” She tells them and Zuko nods.

“Besides, we’re family.” He explains and Katara smiles.

“Yeah, family.” She nods and Sokka nods.

“Just checking.” He waves a hand. 

“Do you ever think about him?” Toph asks, voice quiet in a way that feels private and Katara laughs, a weak sound that doesn’t sound right coming out of her.

“Yeah. I do.” She says gracefully, turning to Zuko. He looks down.

“Every day I see something that reminds me of him. Something that makes me think ‘wow, I wish I could show Aang…’” He trails off, not needing to be told how pitiful he sounds. He looks up to see that Toph has moved up, and turns towards Zuko. Sokka’s leaning in as Katara’s eyes fall to the ground, and Zuko realizes what’s going on.

“Is… is this an intervention?” He asks and Katara shakes her head.

“That’s not what-”

“Yes, that’s exactly what this is.” Toph says, standing back up.

“Why? I don’t need help!”

“Then talk to us, Zuko!” Sokka yells, standing as well.

“I’ve been here for months and that’s the first time I’ve heard you say his name!” Katara yells and Zuko rolls his eyes.

“I’ve said his name.”

“You don’t even write his name in letters.” Sokka says and Zuko shakes his head.

“What do you want me to do? Spend every moment talking about him? He’s gone.” Zuko says and Katara steps in front of him.

“That doesn’t mean you don’t love him.”

“I do, okay?! Is that what you want me to say?!” He shouts, and all of them stiffen. Probably haven’t heard him yell at that since he was chasing them around the world. But he’s mad and hurt and he feels like he’s breaking apart.

Toph steps forward. “Zuko, it’s okay to be upset.”

“Upset?!” He shouts, and Toph stops where she stands. “I’m devastated! And I don’t know what to do about it!” He confesses, and Katara sighs.

“We didn’t mean to upset you.” She says, and Zuko takes a breath, steam coming out of his nose. He looks at Toph and Sokka, frozen in shock, and a wave of shame runs through him.

“I’m sorry. I- shit.” He says, and turns to walk away.

“Wait, come on, Zuko.” Sokka is the one stopping him, and he feels bad that Sokka flinches away, because his blood is running hot and there’s no way he didn’t feel it.

The summer heat fuels him, and there’s no relief of rain.

“The guards will help you to your rooms. I need to be alone.” He says, and no one questions the lie as he walks again, the taste of Aang's name still burning in his mouth.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_Aang is holding Bumi in his arms, tears filling his eyes while Sokka makes faces at the baby. Zuko stares at the man he loves, now a father, with a warmth in his chest._

_He feels weird being there, with Katara and Aang as they take this step in their life._

_Sokka is over the moon at the idea of being an uncle. Had decided he would be in the room even though he was squeamish when it came to birth. Had said he wanted to be there when it happened, and Zuko said much the same._

_“I’m gonna go get Toph and Suki.” He says. Toph had decided to “watch” from a distance and Suki had left to give them privacy after the birth. Once he runs out, yelling about his “amazing nephew”, Aang looks up at them._

_“I’m so happy right now.” He says, lifting his hand to wipe tears. “I’m so happy I get to share this with both of you.” He tells them and Zuko blushes._

_“I don’t mean to intrude.” He turns to Katara, who shakes her head._

_“We’re family, Zuko.” Katara smiles at him, grabbing his hand. “Our hearts are the same. How can they not be kin?” She says and Zuko smiles at her, and he looks over to Aang, who watches with a kind smile._

_He walks over and sets Bumi in Zuko’s hands, trusting him with the child, not even a day old. Zuko doesn’t know if his heart ever felt so full._

_“Bumi, this is your Uncle Zuko. He’s very important to me.” Aang whispers, and the baby closes his eyes and relaxes into Zuko. Aang kisses Zuko’s cheek as the curtain of the hut opens, revealing Suki and Sokka, both standing in shock. Toph laughs from behind them._

_“About time.” She pushes past the two, both with smiles growing on their faces._

_Sokka takes Bumi out of Zuko’s hands, who wakes up and starts pulling on Sokka’s hair that he let down, and tickles the baby’s stomach as Aang sits on the bed next to Katara. He grabs Katara and Zuko’s hands and Zuko smiles at Katara._

_“Yeah, we’re family.”_

  
  


* * *

  
  


Zuko wakes up in the middle of the night to thunder. Thunder loud enough to have him shooting up out of bed, ready to fight, only to hear the pattering of rain hitting his balcony. 

The air in his room is still warm, still reminding him of the summer heat, but the rain outside his window makes his pulse speed up, his mind nearly blank.

His steps are slow as he walks towards it, and his heart clenches in his chest as he sees Katara, bending the atmosphere around them. He looks at her, and despite the fact he hasn’t stepped out under the rainfall, his face is wet.

Katara opens her arms, only bending with her hands and Zuko walks into the rain, burying his head into her shoulder and letting out a sob as her arms wrap around him.

The last day he spends in the Fire Nation summer heat with rain falling around him, he knows a different kind of love.


End file.
